


Thanks for all the flowers

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Nico, now a professional idol, receives a gift after finishing her first live.





	

Radiance, energy, _passion_ … The way they moved to the beat of the music, the way their voices harmonized both with the music and with each other. Nico forgot about how much her seat had been uncomfortable and how everything was too cramped. About how there was a smell of sweat in the air due to the lack ventilation that almost suffocated her. Never had she taken back something she had said as quickly as she did now, regretting having thought that “they were probably overrated and put on a pedestal”. Nico was awed by their performance. She wondered how it’d feel to be on stage, and just like them, dazzle an audience. How it’d be to be under a spotlight, uniting voice, body and music into a live, inspiring and bringing joy and even tears to the people watching her.

It was in that A-RISE concert when she knew that she wanted to become like them. A school idol.

* * *

 

Nico sat down in the chair in her dressing room and tried to blow the bangs that were sticking to her sweaty forehead. When that failed, she reached for a handkerchief in the vanity table and wiped off the sweat in her face.

Almost a year of performing as a school idol hadn’t completely prepared her for the harshness of being an idol. At least when she had live performances with μ's she managed to get several short breaks while the other members sang. Here she had only a few seconds to change outfits for the next song and got no breaks. Nico was relieved that this was her first live, with only a few singles under her belt and a brand new song performed on stage, but now she was a bit intimidated for the next concerts, which meant even more songs to perform.

The raven haired woman sighed and sank into her seat. She was supposed to feel accomplished and whole. This was what she had been working up to for years after all. Yet, there was something poking at her chest, a sense of disappointment, perhaps regret. While on stage she had felt like her life had built up to this but now that the concert was over and she was sitting her on her own, with a feeling that something wasn’t right. _She was sitting on her own_. Nico let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding and slumped more in her seat. She knew being an idol would be different to being a school idol, but no one had told her it was going to be this _lonely_. She missed Honoka and her irradiation of energy, Umi and her strict but caring attitude, Kotori’s sweet smile, Hanayo’s conversations about idols, being chased by Rin and her unnatural speed, the way Maki twirled her hair whenever she had to speak her mind, Eli’s clumsy side that’d slip every so often and Nozomi’s… Nozomi-ness. She missed all of them, she missed μ's. Nico had reserved seats in front row for the people she considered dearest. She remembered the way Honoka screamed cheers alongside Rin between songs and glimpses of Umi scolding them both; Hanayo teaching both Kotori and Eli how to wave glow-sticks in rhythm to the music and when was the appropriate time to wave them and when to shake them and Nozomi’s smile all throughout the live. The idol swore she looked like she was going to cry after she performed her last song.

Nico shook her head and smiled. Of course she missed singing with all of them, but she knew that she would miss them. She had to come to terms with that. Besides, it wasn’t like they were gone from her life, and in a few minutes she’d be going out with all of them in a celebratory dinner for her first live performance. With that in mind, Nico got off her chair and looked at herself in the mirror; she should get off this frilly dress and prepare to go out for dinner.

Nico was about to untie her twin tails when knocking on the door stopped her. She looked at the clock hanging from the wall to confirm that it was still too early for dinner. “Who is it?” The idol asked as she walked to the door and waited for a response to open it.

“It’s your manager, Miss Yazawa.” The woman in the other side of the door answered. “Sorry to interrupt you, but you had a gift sent to you.”

“A gift? What is it?” Nico opened the door, letting her curiosity get the best of her. To her surprise, her manager was holding a bouquet of flowers, which was promptly handed to the idol. “Who are these from?”

“I think you’re better finding that out on your own.” The manager smiled, a hint of excitement in her face. “Good job on your live by the way. Take it easy for now and get some rest.”

“Thanks, I will.” Nico nodded while not looking away from the bouquet in her hands. She closed the door once the manager walked away and then took a closer look at the gift. The bouquet was compromised of yellow roses, blue iris and parrot lilies, all complimented by the lavenders and whites of heather flowers.  A letter was snugly fit between some of the flowers. Nico carefully took it out and placed the bouquet in the vanity table.

Sitting down in her chair, she began to read the letter:

            _“Dear Nico:_

_Congratulations on your first live. It was a total success, perhaps too successful as tickets were sold out almost immediately. I was lucky enough to get one myself.”_

Nico couldn’t help but to chuckle. It was true, media outlets were going crazy about the tickets being sold out in less than 15 minutes.

            “ _You have always supported me and when I finally got to meet you in person, I meant every word that I spoke to you. The only way I knew how to pay you back was by supporting you in any way I could during the Love Live competition. Now that you’ve become an idol, I’m glad that I know that I can support you not only as a fan, but also as someone who’s on the same line of work as you. We didn’t talk much back when we were school idols but I do hope we get to change that._

_And again, thanks for all the flowers. I hope you’re ready to receive some too. I knew you’d make it this far and I hope only the best for you._

_PS: Could I get your latest single signed whenever we can meet?_ ”

Nico wasn’t sure when tears had to form in her eyes or when she had started to smile so widely, nor when one of her hands had covered her mouth as if trying to hide it. She turned the letter, and there lied a name and a signature.

            “ _Kira Tsubasa_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered that TsubaNico is actually thing. A thing that’s deserted, so here’s my contribution.  
> Remember y'all can send me prompts at mu tumblr blog. I'm trying to write more often. dekinswritings.tumblr.com


End file.
